Drable OnKey : Spring Time of Love
by geelovekorea
Summary: Key, hoobae yang terjebak kencan dengan Onew, sunbae yang terkenal dingin dan kaku. kesalahan Key karena dirinya yang terlalu panik. Bagaimana perjalanan kencan mereka? akankah Key berdiam diri ditengah kesalahpahaman ini? Akankah kencan mereka berjalan lancar?OnKey. YAOI. BL. DLDR. gaje. abal. typo(s). drable. failure romance. failure drama. mind to review?


Drable OnKey : Springtime of Love

.

Main Cast :

OnKey (Onew SHINee x Key SHINee)

Genre : drable, failure romance, failure drama

Rate : K

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Huft, Key menghembuskan nafas sekali lagi. Dia mengintip ke ponsel ditangannya, melihat waktu. Sudah lima menit rupanya dia berdiri di depan sekolahnya, menunggu seseorang. Namja manis yang baru saja setengah tahun menginjakkan kaki di Sherlock Senior High School ini sudah punya seorang kekasih. Kekasih yang sama sekali tidak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Dua menit lagi tidak datang kutinggal. Tidak masalah bukan? Aku sudah menunggu lebih dari lima menit. Menunggu itu membosankan." Key mengerutu kecil. Dalam hati dia mulai berhitung menit demi menit, kehitungan detik. Hampir sampai batas hitungannya, sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Key." Tak dipungkiri ada sedikit rasa kesal dalam hatinya mendengar suara itu. Sama sekali tidak seperti yang diharapkannya. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Kajja. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Okay." Urgh, Key mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa dia bisa sangat patuh padanya. Bukankah tadi dia marah. Kesal pada orang dihadapannya. Orang yang membuat Key melakukan hal yang paling Key benci, menunggu. Kenapa dia hanya mengangguk patuh? Dia merasa sangat idiot. Terlebih minggu lalu, dia merasa sangat-sangat-sangat idiot.

*flashback on

"Key, ada yang mau aku bicarakan padamu. Ada waktu?"

Sesaat setelah Key bergabung dengan klub musik yang ada disekolah mereka, sunbae yang galak dan dingin, Onew sunbae memanggilnya. Key merasa gugup. Berbagai macam pikiran buruk terlintas.

Key berpikir kalau dia akan di-bully oleh sunbaenya saat dia berada di taman belakang sekolah hanya berdua. Key sama sekali tidak tahu alasan dari sunbaenya. Hal ini tentu membuat Key semakin panik. Hingga tanpa sadar dia menyutujui apa yang akhirnya terucap Onew sunbae tanpa pikir panjang.

Sedetik kemudian, Key menyadari kebodohannya. Karena ternyata Onew sunbae mengajak kencan. Key merasa sedikit lega untuk sesaat. Yah, hanya sesaat karena tak lama dia merasa lebih horor.

*flashback end

Hingga saat ini, Key selalu pulang bersama Onew. Semenjak kejadian minggu lalu, Key tetap tidak berani mengkoreksinya. Dia terlalu takut dengannya. Onew terlalu dingin dan selalu tanpa ekspresi. Meski Key orang yang tak akan tinggal diam jika ada sesuatu yang tak sesuai dengan keinginannya tapi untuk yang satu ini masuk pengecualian.

Onew adalah orang yang kaku. Bahkan ketika pulang bersama, tidak ada percakapan sedikitpun. Mereka hanya berjalan beriringan dalam diam. Hal ini membuat Key bingung, apa Onew sunbae benar-benar menyukainya. Key sama sekali tidak bisa menebaknya.

Grep.

Key yang masih sibuk dengan pertanyaan dalam benaknya dikejutkan dengan sebuah sentuhan ditangannya. Onew sunbae memegang tangannya.

'Onew sunbae memegang tanganku. Kenapa?' Key semakin bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya karena ini skinship pertama mereka. Ini kemajuan. Key sedikit mengintip ke arah Onew sunbae. Penasaran dengan reaksi atau ekspresi dari Onew.

Deg.

Tak bisa dihindari, jantung Key berdetak kencang. Meski Key tak bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi wajahnya karena Onew berjalan sedikit di depan Key. Tapi Key bisa melihat jelas kalau telinga Onew sedikit kemerahan. Sepertinya Onew menahan rona merah karena menyentuh tangan Key.

Key tertegun. Dia yakin saat ini. Onew memang menyukainya. Bahkan mungkin mencintainya.

Slap.

Key tiba-tiba melepaskan tangan Onew yang memegang tangannya. Bisa dirasakan telapak tangan Onew yang sedikit berkeringat. Gugup mungkin.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, Onew terkejut dengan gerakan Key. Onew merasa bodoh karena memaksakan dirinya untuk memegang tangan Key. Onew merasa kalau Key pasti tidak suka dengan tindakannya. Onew menyesal. Sedikit sedih tapi bisa dia sembunyikan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

Grep.

Disaat Onew masih sibuk bertengkar dengan kata hatinya, tangannya kembali merasa hangat. Saat dirasakannya sebuah tangan yang lebih kecil dari miliknya menggenggam erat tangannya. Ternyata Key menggenggam jemarinya erat.

Rupanya tadi Key ingin membenarkan posisi genggaman tangan mereka. Onew yang merasa gugup tadi hanya memegang telapak tangan Key tanpa berani menoleh ke wajah Key. Onew hanya ingin mereka bisa berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan meski genggaman mereka seperti seorang hyung pada dongsaengnya. Genggaman tangan yang melindungi. Yang kemudian dibenarkan oleh Key.

Key menyusupkan jemarinya yang lentik dan ramping di antara jemari gagah dan besar milik Onew. Jemari mereka saling bersilang dalam genggaman tangan mereka. Genggaman tangannya semakin erat tanpa celah. Bahkan untuk sebuah anginpun.

Onew yang sempat merasa sedih, merasakan tangannya menjadi hangat. Kehangatan itu menjalar masuk ke dadanya. Begitu pula yang dirasakan Key. Hanya saja Key tidak merona malu. Tidak seperti Onew yang keseluruhan telinganya sudah sangat memerah. Hal itu tak luput dari pengelihatan Key dan membuatnya terkekeh kecil.

Sepertinya Key mulai menyukai Onew sunbae kalau melihat ini. Meski Onew sunbae terlihat dingin dan kaku tapi sepertinya dia sosok yang polos dan lugu. Meski Key sendiri juga masih belum yakin dengan perasaannya pada Onew tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba bukan?

"Onew sunbae, boleh tahu nama marganya?"

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Anyeong, Gee muncul bawa drable gaje lagi. Kali ini castnya OnKey. Sory kalau feelnya kurang dapet karena bukan OKS sejati. Gee itu 2Min shipper. Jadi harap maklum kalau ceritanya agak maksa. #

Btw makasih buat readers yang udah mau baca semua fict abal dan gaje Gee dan ninggalin jejaknya. Masih mau baca fict Gee yang udah lama. Bahkan ada yang jadiin Gee favorit author atau favorit story. Aww, Gee gak nyangka. *guling-gulingbarengXiumin.

Akhir kata, mind to review again?#bighugwiffteukjaebumtae


End file.
